


Undignified Daydreamer

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much a woman can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undignified Daydreamer

The boy had been looking for summer work and she should have agreed with Lucius when he said they should have the Elves handle the gardens. However, she recalled her Grandmother belting the wretched things when they didn’t get the trimmings right and it wasn’t something she wished to risk. Now as she stood watching the ‘hired-help’ dig up her roses, she sincerely regretted her decision. Within the safety of the Manor she watched from her bedroom window. She stood back just enough to ensure she wouldn’t be seen, all the while ensuring she could see as much of him as possible.

Ginger he may be, and a Weasley at that, but there was something about Charlie that captivated her. They were having a strangely warm summer which gave her leave to retire early to her rooms for a rest. Instead she stood by the window with a glass of charmed ice water. He had stripped off his shirt in the heat, tossing it towards his wheelbarrow without a care. His torso was darker than she expected. He’d appeared to have a tan when she hired him she just didn’t expect it to completely cover him. She closed her eyes and forced herself away from thoughts of just how tan he might be in other areas.

As much as she wanted to blame the hot weather, Narcissa had to admit to herself she hadn’t had sex in a long time. With no need to have more children her husband had taken his ‘duties’ elsewhere. She couldn’t really blame him. She had heard stories, hell - she had read stories, and none of them came close to her encounters with her husband. But this young man, she couldn’t help but think, would know how to make her come alive. Merlin, just knowing how to make her cum would be a nice change. This virile young man was at her fingertips and she had no idea what to do.

Peering at him through opera glasses, she took in the movement of his tattoos on his flesh. A dragon throwing bursts of flame across the rough expanse of skin. Tattoos had never appealed to her. Given the ones she had been surrounded by for so long it was no wonder. Yet, her mind turned to how her sister used to lick hers without a care for who saw. Always the exhibitionist. It had inspired Lucius to make her lick his once. She had slapped him at the mere suggestion. Except that she found herself considering it with Charlie. Running her tongue along the belly of that dragon, watching it writhe before her as his muscles contracted beneath. She followed another dragon up his perfectly sculpted form only to find his eyes looking straight at her.

The pearl glasses fell from her hand as she moved swiftly to hide behind the curtain. Water spilled onto the floor and she cursed herself for behaving like a foolish girl. It was a struggle not to look again.


End file.
